


You didn't even notice.

by orphan_account



Series: Cigarettes And Alcohol [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	You didn't even notice.

He wraps his arms around you, returning the hug.   
You can feel his tears on your shoulder.   
How did you not notice?   
How did you not notice all the little hints?   
When you think about it now, it was so obvious.   
As you missed them. You missed everything.   
So now here you are.   
Holding him and crying and letting him cry into you. 

And you had left him.


End file.
